Power conservation and savings are considerations in battery-powered mobile and wireless devices. As wireless technologies continue to improve the data rates supporting a large variety of applications over a wide variety of mobile devices, these considerations may become complex. Both IEEE 802.16e and IEEE 802.16m standards define sleep mode operations for power saving at mobile stations. Optimizing wireless communications and improving sleep operations may be used to improve the power saving gains in such devices.